


冰葡萄

by sugar212



Category: sugar212
Genre: 博君一肖 - Freeform, 博肖 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 09:42:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20864159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugar212/pseuds/sugar212





	冰葡萄

肖战躺在床上，光裸洁净的四肢被绑上绳子连接着四角，眼睛被蒙上了黑布。

久久不见有人来，他拼命地发出声音，无奈戴着口塞，所有的救命都变成了“唔唔”。

“你不乖。”突然黑暗里有男人的声音传来，性感又醇厚，可肖战却害怕地打起哆嗦。

老板告诉他，只要这次的大人物上了他，未来必顺风顺水，想要什么有什么。他拒绝过，老板一脸不蔑“哪个小透明没被睡过？你装什么纯洁清高！”

也是，都进这个圈子了，还装什么清高。可这依然让肖战害怕。

“你知道我是谁吗？”坐在他身侧的男人发声。

“……”他说不出话，但也是真的不知道。

“没事，今晚足以让你记住我。”就在肖战还没理解那男人说的话，下身被缠上了丝带。

男人懂男人，对方轻佻几下肖战便勃起，丝带蒙上了马眼，欲望不得纾解。

男人的手很大，往屁股摸去，肖战不自在地扭动腰，立刻被大手拍在侧臀处。

清脆的“啪”一声，火辣辣的感觉蔓延全身，手的触碰带起一阵酥痒，肖战难以自抑，喉间发出低咽。那男人解开他脚上的皮扣，把双腿摆成M型，直到——

对方伸入了一个指节。

从未被侵犯过的小穴疯狂收缩，想要挤走进入的异物，痛感爬上了肖战的大脑。微凉的指节顶端，涂着什么黏液，碰触到炙热的肉，立刻化开、蔓延。

奇异的热涌上身体，慢慢变成空虚与渴望，肖战迷离间知道那是春药，痛苦地蹬脚。

他一把摁住了乱蹬的脚，又覆在肖战的器物上，撸动着，前后夹击让肖战分身乏力，一会儿就有想泄的欲望。可丝带堵着马眼，肖战“呜呜”求饶，对方这才解开，白色的浊液喷薄而出。

后穴一阵骚热与空虚，夹紧了一跟手指，吞吞吐吐。

“想要？”对方轻佻地问。

“嗯唔。”他真的很渴望有东西能塞满他，却只能发出呜呜声。

“啊呼呼”口塞被温柔地解下，肖战喘着气。

“想要什么？”他问。

后穴开始淌水，湿润了手指。王一博取出手指，在穴口画圈打转。

“想……有东西帮我止痒。”

“你希望是什么东西呢？”

“我……唔……我不知道，啊！”春药药效强劲，肖战满脸绯红，小腹一起一伏。

“我求求你了，弄进来，我太痒了呜呜呜……”

“我没有别的东西，只有……”一根热杵贴上了穴口，小穴立刻一开一合，想要迎接进来。

王一博故意摩擦着却不给他，肖战难受地蹭。

“给我……你的……”

“我的什么？”对方明知故问，很有耐心地引诱着他说骚话。

“我要，你的硬棒。”

“你要硬棒干啥呀，你不说，我怎么知道。”

“唔，嗯～插我～”被欲望控制的肖战顺从地回答。

下一秒，肉刃就横冲直撞插进肉穴。

“啊——”肖战失声，又痛又胀。

“都做了扩张，怎么还这么紧。”对方奇怪地自问，欺身压上来。

肖战疼痛间还想着幸好不是个啤酒肚老板，还挺精瘦的。那……也不亏？

“疼吗？”

“嗯。”眼睛涌出生理性的泪水，打湿了蒙眼的黑布，黏在他眼角。

王一博舔着肖战的唇，细细地啃咬，把肖战亲的嗯嗯出声。他捏着乳，搓着红红的奶头，拽一下拉一下，弄得肖战惊叫连连，狼狈不已。

下面插了有一会，肖战放松下来，于是王一博挺进，穴道里面的褶皱牢牢地吸附着柱身，双方皆是灭顶的快感。

“太大了……”肖战呻吟，王一博专心一进一出，每一进都捅到了底，肖战弓起身，脚趾紧紧夹住床单。

完全是任王一博摆布。王一博扛着他的一条腿，大剌剌插他，进入得更完全深刻。

声音克制不住地叫，王一博嫌吵，把修长的手指往肖战口腔里塞。

叫床声掩盖成了闷哼哼，软软热热的肉包裹着肉棒，紫红的性器进进出出粉嫩的小穴，抽离时甚至还有红红的肠肉挂在肉棒上。囊袋打在屁股肉上，发出“啪啪啪”的短促拍打，淫靡色情。

肖战轻轻咬住两根手指，口腔的肉细细黏着指节，像舔棒棒糖一样用舌尖认真地摩擦，王一博模仿性交的动作快速抽插手指，到后面肖战含不住了，张着嘴被手指操，涎水流了一下巴。

王一博压低了肉棒，刮蹭着底端的敏感点。肖战惊叫一声，随后声音般快速喘气，缩紧了肉棒。

王一博被他紧紧夹得难受，猛地打了下肖战白嫩的屁股，肖战啊了一声，前端就又射了。

“宝贝，你太紧了，绞得我疼。”王一博宽恕他的第一次，松开精关，把液体射了进去。

“含住了。”肖战不停颤抖，娇息断断续续，哼不完整。王一博不仅没拔出来，还捏着乳，含着另一个乳头，大力吮吸。

“你别吸啦，没有奶的。”肖战被操得昏头，对他的金主爸爸反抗。

“多操操就有了。”

王一博抽离的时候，小穴里的白色浊液顺着股缝流出来，他拿来一个塞子，往未完全合拢的肉穴塞去。

液体堵在身体里，肖战难受地哼，王一博拧了把他的乳头，安慰：“我等下就过来，你含一会儿。”

肚子被射了满满都精水，肖战偶尔想碰到个温柔变态的金主是福是祸，更多时候为下体的肿胀烦恼。

王一博回来的时候肖战快累得睡着了，听见脚步声又紧张起来。

王一博拔出塞子，“啵”的一声，清脆响亮，汁液汩汩流下，肖战羞得想死。

还没反应过来，体内被塞进冰凉的物什。

——冰葡萄

他妈的金主爸爸往小穴塞冰葡萄！！！我去你妈的！我死了你送我去医院吗？千万别说是sm搞死的。

刚被操过的小穴发着热，冰凉的硬葡萄就着浊液塞了进去，火热的小穴触碰到冰凉，冰火两重天的刺激感直冲大脑。王一博长指一推，把葡萄推到了底。

“啊”肖战忍不住大叫，浑身发抖，脚趾夹紧了床单，小穴快速收缩。

“放松宝贝，要多塞几颗才能扩张，太紧了夹得我疼。”大手揉捏着穴肉，拿着第二颗葡萄就要塞。

肖战欲哭无泪，哼了一声，小心翼翼地放松了穴口。

一颗颗晶莹剔透的葡萄被缓缓塞入，被摆成M型的双腿不自觉合拢，王一博又打了下他的屁股，强迫双腿张开。

穴道慢慢蠕动，竟然真的吞下了不少的葡萄。幸好不是冷冻的葡萄，冷藏的葡萄还有些软。

“我下去买点药，你要含住了，不要掉出来也不要夹碎。”王一博拿了一块毛巾垫在他的臀下，拽过脚踝重新捆好，把口塞重新戴回口。

王一博出去有一会儿了，肖战难受的不能动弹，四肢被强制固定，只有小口一张一缩，吃力地含住葡萄。被塞得太满，化冻后还有水和之前的精液一起流出来，葡萄跟着润滑溜了出来。

肖战害怕地夹紧后穴，可惜为时已晚，一颗葡萄从小穴掉落，穴内的葡萄因为挤压全被碾碎了。

葡萄破皮，甘凉的汁水涌出来，冰得他几近窒息，之前的药物似乎还遗留在体内，一冷一热，冒出虚汗，湿漉漉的小穴塞满了东西，肖战羞耻极了。

王一博回来的时候看见毛巾上的一颗葡萄，手指往小穴里一捅，葡萄全烂了。肖战害怕地缩紧，已经犯错误了。

有点了解摸透了对方的脾性，虽然变态但也不至于像sm那样打人，肖战呜呜呜地哭泣，妄图对方放过自己。

王一博手就这么插着，也不说话，肖战紧张得要死，有说不了话，连呜呜都不敢。

感觉过了有一世纪那么长，王一博给他摘了口塞和眼罩。

过久的黑暗，突然光明让肖战难以睁开双眼，一片晕眩过后，他终于看清楚了今天和他发生关系的金主爸爸是谁。

少年干净的面庞出现在他面前，肖战怔愣：cnmcnmcnm不是健身大叔吗？怎么会是个弟弟？？哟尼可的王一博？是他吧？我去，比我小几岁？？卧槽，印象里是小六岁啊……我特么被他操了，还搞成这样，他妈的我还怎么做人啊……是他吧鼻子那么大，那是他王一博。被小六岁的顶流巨星潜规则，肖战啊肖战，你也太丢人了吧。

“你的眼睛真好看，早知道刚刚就不挡着你了。”少年单纯地欣赏那副包含情意的双眼，比他见过的所有人的眼睛都好看。亮亮的，可是在流泪。

肖战有点傻，小屁孩就这么看着他，动也不动，仿佛和刚刚的变态不是同一个人一样。

小孩抚去他眼角的泪痕，把炙热的肉棒插进小穴。烂葡萄被硕大的龟头推进了尽头。“哥哥不要哭，我满足你，不要哭。”

他以为他哭是因为想要吗？他现在是真的想哭了呜呜呜……

小孩认认真真地操干他，抓着他的腰快速挺进，像是要帮他缓解药物一般，每一下都深深挺进，睾丸狠狠拍打着肥厚的臀，发出淫荡的声音。

“啊啊……唔嗯啊……”烂葡萄被撞得在他穴道里乱飞，“太……啊……太多了嗯啊。”

不同于第一次的害怕，叫床声遮遮掩掩，大概是因为对方是小屁孩，肖战放松警惕，把欲望直言不讳地喊叫出来。

王一博叼着他的奶头，如同初生婴儿吮奶一样想要吸取乳汁，“唔，哥哥的奶头好大啊”。爽感连通全身，肖战视野里是一片白光，被操到失了神。

娇媚的眼睛里流露着情欲与满足，房间里充斥着有节奏的啪啪声和叫声。

噗呲噗呲的击打水面的清脆声音，泛起白色的泡沫。王一博抚摸着肖战全身，肖战不能动弹，有些敏感的地方一碰过就喊。

“哥哥，我要射了。”

肉棒的喷射出液体，洒在还有葡萄碎的小穴里，肖战止不住地痉挛。王一博断断续续射了好一会儿，直到肖战觉得自己的小穴要被塞裂了才停止。

肖战大腿根颤抖，自己的性器也射了，王一博亲吻着他的嘴唇，白浊射到了小孩的腹肌上。

操完这一顿肖战彻底虚脱，精力旺盛的小孩抱着他去清洗。

“哥哥味道真的不错，我还挺喜欢操哥哥的小穴。”小孩总结今晚的潜规则，“以后发展长期业务。”

你听听？这是人话？wcnm老子已死，有事烧纸。


End file.
